Brothers
by CrestOfHealing
Summary: Not all of the Legendary Warriors have a brother, but they all have a family. These are their thoughts.  Drabbles  -Original 6 Warriors and 4 OCs-
1. TEN

(Disclaimer's on my profile.)

_**Brothers**_

**Ten – Lessons**

My brother and I didn't always get along.

He just wanted what was best for me, wanted to protect me from all the "bad guys" in the world. Now that I'm older, I can see that he was actually a pretty good big brother, especially for putting up with someone like me.

But back then, I didn't understand the lessons he was trying to teach me. I didn't want to grow up, take responsibility for my actions. I wanted to be a kid! I wanted to have fun, get toys and games and let Mom and Dad worry about all the adult stuff. I figured there was lots of time to get used to the "real world" he was always talking about.

Then I went to the Digital World.

Everything I had taken for granted back home was gone, and we didn't have adults to take care of us. Takuya tried really hard, though, and I was never on my own, so even then I didn't understand what Yutaka was trying to tell me. He said Mom and Dad wouldn't always be there to take care of me, but even when they weren't, my friends took care of me. I was just a little kid; no one expected me to act like a grown up!

I didn't like Kouji back then. Takuya was my surrogate big brother, after all. He looked out for me and played with me and protected me. All Kouji ever did was tell me to grow up. I didn't realize it at the time, but Kouji reminded me of my real brother, and I guess that was part of the reason I hated him so much.

In the end, it became one of the reasons I respect him. The simple fact was Kouji and Yutaka were right. I was just a whiny little kid who expected everyone else to give him everything he asked for.

I thought of Takuya as my brother, more than Yutaka, because I thought a brother was someone who made you happy. I wanted that kind of brother. But I needed the brother I already had; the brother who would help me become a better person, even when I didn't want to listen to his advice. That was just one of the many lessons I learned in the Digital World.

I still think of Takuya as a brother, of course, just as I think of JP and Zoe and the twins as my family, but Yutaka is the only one I'll call _nii-san_, because he's the only one who deserves it. After all I put him through, it's a miracle he still tolerated me.

Of course, it wasn't all brotherly advice and bickering. After all that happened in the Digital World, after I grew up and stopped acting so selfish, we actually got along pretty well. We spent hours together, talking and playing video games and going to movies. Believe it or not, he actually has a fun side. I just had to tease it out of him.

**-Tommy Himi, 33 years old**


	2. NINE

(OC Alert! This is not one of the original Warriors, but rather a new character. We return to existing characters next chapter. Thanks for reading!)

_**Brothers**_

**Nine – Nii-san**

I don't remember hearing that I was going to have a baby sister, but Mom says the first thing I asked was when she would be born.

Well…okay, so I asked when the stork would get there, but I was only four!

They say I was just as excited as they were, maybe more. I was excited to be a big brother, even though I didn't know exactly what that would mean. I guess I just knew that it was a good thing, and I was happy because my parents were happy.

Even though I don't remember when they told me about the baby, I remember a little about when she was born. I remember everything smelled funny, and people dressed in white and blue were running everywhere, all talking at once. They gave me a polka-dotted robe to wear, but I spent most of the day with the Kanbaras while Dad was in a different room with Mom.

When the doctors finally let me see Mom, she looked really tired, but she was smiling and told me to come sit by her on the bed.

"Say hello to your new sister," she said, and then she placed her in my arms. "Her name is Kita."

At first I was too scared of dropping her to think about anything except keeping totally still. Then she sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"See?" Dad asked, putting his hand on my head. "She already likes you!"

I smiled at him and Mom, then looked back down at Kita. I remember thinking how helpless she looked, and right then I decided I was gonna protect her, just like the big brothers in all the video games…except, you know…without all the swords and monsters and magic and stuff.

I'm ten now, and there hasn't been much to protect Kita from, so mostly I just play with her. I've tried to get her to play video games with me – and she does like Mario Kart – but usually she'd rather play dolls or house or something. I don't mind, most of the time. I'm the big brother, after all, and she's only six.

Besides, whenever we play, I'm the dad, and everyone knows dads play video games all day!

Just don't tell her most dads aren't like ours, okay?

**Kado Himi, 10 years old**

**(Kado's an OC from the upcoming "And Then There Were Ten: Redux" and the Warrior of Wood.)  
**


	3. EIGHT

_**Brothers**_

**Eight – Bonds**

Everyone always said I was spoiled.

I came from a rich family, and I was an only child, so for a long time I got pretty much everything I wanted. You name it – magic tricks, movies, top-of-the-line cell phone…Any one of my classmates would have loved to be me.

And yet they all hated me.

Well, I guess that isn't quite true. They didn't dislike me. They all enjoyed that I had a flashy new trick to wow them with every week or two, and that I always brought the newest toys to pass around. Whenever I invited them over for a party, they would all say yes right away because they knew my parents had the best TV in town (not to mention awesome snacks!)

They loved hanging out with me. Maybe they were jealous, but they shared in the benefits of rich parents simply by knowing me.

But they didn't like _me_.

I had a lot of "friends" who would hang out with me when they had nothing else to do, but no one stuck around when I could really use them.

I wished I had a brother. He couldn't abandon me like my classmates, even if he hated me. I mean, sure, I had my parents, and if things got totally terrible, I could go to them, but there are some things you just want to share with someone your own age. Sometimes you need help figuring out life's little potholes; sometimes you want to talk about stupid things adults don't understand.

Sometimes you just want to know there's someone who cares about you.

I tried to pretend I was okay, tried to act like an idiot who never let anything get to him, all the while handing out miniature bribes to try to attract friends.

My charade didn't last long in the Digital World.

Everything was peachy at first. Takuya ignored me, which was great – Zoe did too, which wasn't so nice – and Kouji was, well, Kouji. I thought Tommy was annoying the first time he started crying, but after Takuya's hero act, I had a brilliant idea: if I could find a Spirit of my own to impress Tommy, or if I could find a way home, then _I'd _be the hero. If I was lucky, Tommy might even start thinking of me as a brother.

If you're wondering, that plan ended in disaster. All I managed to do was attract a horde of Pagumon that nearly killed us.

I ended up being the last one to find my Spirit. And in a way, I was right. When I found it, the others saw me as a hero; that was the day we started to become friends. But it wasn't because of the battle. It was because for the first time in my life I cared about someone else enough to risk something of my own for them. (Okay, I'd never had the opportunity to risk my life before, but you know what I'm trying to say, right?)

Twenty-some years have passed since then, and by now I don't care that I never had a brother. It doesn't matter if you're related to someone or not; if you want to be close, you have to work at it. True, you have more chances if you live with them, but blood doesn't guarantee a bond.

The other Warriors are my family, and I couldn't ask for better siblings.

**JP Shibayama, 37 years old.**


	4. SEVEN

_**Brothers**_

**Seven – Just Like Me?**

I used to say I didn't want the responsibility of having a brother or sister – unless they were just like me. I was afraid we wouldn't get along, and that my parents would expect me to be the mature one, to be patient and loving and perfect all the time. Sure, most brothers and sisters I know like having a sibling, but what if I didn't? What if all we ever did was fight?

After all that happened twenty four years ago, those old fears began to fade. I found out who I really was and what it meant to be a friend. I didn't always get along with everyone (just look at me and Takuya!) but I learned how to look past the little things.

Even after that, I didn't want a sibling. I was entering my teens – if my parents had another kid, I would have to help take care of her, and the thought of having that kind of responsibility scared me. Babies need a lot of attention, and there's so much that could go wrong! What if I messed up and ruined my baby sister's life?

Plus, by the time she was old enough for us to really do anything together, I would practically be an adult, and I'd have to move out. I mean, come on! Where's the fun in that?

So I grew up an only child, and I got married. We talked about having kids, but I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted. I still didn't trust myself to know how to raise a child, even if – no, _especially_ if she was just like me.

Nao was an accident. When most women hear they're going to be mothers, they're happy. Not me. I was terrified. I spent the first trimester in a state of near panic, reading book after book to prepare for anything and everything that could go wrong, from Down syndrome to SIDS to every known cause for miscarriages. The more I read, the more sure I was that I was going to make some kind of fatal mistake.

When I was four months along, everyone got together Intervention-style to talk some sense into me. Kaya Minamoto was pregnant then, too, and she helped me through the second half of the pregnancy. The men helped, too, of course, but…they're men. They're pretty clueless when it comes to things like this.

But I made it through, and from the moment I first held my baby boy, I was in love. That's when I decided to open a day care. Up until then, I had been working as a wedding planner, but I realized I loved kids too much not to work with them.

Sometimes I regret never having a brother of my own, but my friends more than make up for that. So I try not to regret never having a second child – we wanted to, but it never happened – because I'm sure Nao will find friends like mine soon.

Just as long as he doesn't have to save the Digital World in the process.

**Zoe Kimura, 36 years old**


	5. SIX

(OC Alert!)

_**Brothers**_

**Six – Amends**

A brother is someone who forgives, right?

I mean, we all screw up, but a brother will find away to forgive you for your mistakes eventually, right? He might stay mad at you for a little while, but eventually you'll make amends and everything will go back to the way it was - right? But how long is too long to stay mad?

I don't have a brother, if you're wondering. I thought I did, but…

It's been three years now, and I still can't bring myself to forgive him. I don't know; maybe that makes me a bad person. But I'm not going to pretend to like him. Not after the things he's done. He can lie to my face all he wants, say we're still friends, put on a good show for his parents.

Maybe when he's finally honest with me I'll be able to forgive him.

But even so…even with everything he's done, even with how much I hate him, I still remember when we were brothers – or at least when I believed we were. We didn't see each other often, but we still found time to have fun.

I miss those times. I miss staying up way past our bedtime to talk about everything that had happened since my last visit. I miss all our inside jokes that made no sense, even to us, but convinced everyone that we really were brothers. I miss the feeling of being able to share anything and everything with him, and knowing that he shared everything with me.

Those days are long gone now, and I've managed to shove them out of my mind, for the most part. But every now and then, he'll say something, or I'll go somewhere, that stirs up the past, and then it hurts all over again.

I've thought about trying to make amends more than once, but…he made it painfully clear how he feels about me. Regardless of what we used to have, he hates me now – him and Taura both. So how _can_ I make amends with him?

Three years. Sometimes it feels like forever, and in those moments I wonder if we'll ever be able to fix what we had. But three years _isn't_ forever, and if I confront him now, he'll probably just blow me off again.

So I'll wait. I'll keep my eyes open for any signs of remorse; I'll do my best to forgive him for what he did – what he's still doing. I'll wait another three years if I have to, in the hope that we'll be able to make amends, someday, and go back to being brothers.

But in the meantime, I'll prepare myself for the worst. I don't like Jomei, and he doesn't like me; that's the simple truth, and there may be no changing it. The way things are going now, it's only a matter of time before all pretense breaks down and we part ways for good.

And this time, I won't let it catch me off-guard.

**Naoko "Nao" Kimura, 12 years old**

**(OC from ATTWT: Redux; the Warrior of Steel.)**

**Oh, yeah, and if I didn't mention it before, you can think of these drabbles as taking place the day before the new team of Warriors arrives in the Digital World.  
**


	6. FIVE

_**Brothers**_

**Five – Spoiled**

I always complained about how spoiled my brother was.

I mean, Mom always blamed me for _everything_ – all our fights, all the times he annoyed me to the point that I just snapped, all the times I kicked him in the face with a soccer ball…

Okay, so some of it _was_ my fault. That's not the point. Even when it was _his _fault, Mom blamed me. And Dad wasn't much better; he was always coming home late from work, and since I was the "big brother," Shinya got to tell him all about his day as soon as he was through the door, and _I _had to wait a couple hours for the parental leftovers.

I just wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted to hang out with _my_ friends, play _my_ games, and live _my_ life without Shinya butting in and somehow getting Mom mad at me. I didn't mean to fight him – as a matter of fact, I went out of my way to avoid him more often than not – but it didn't matter. When we were together, we fought. That's just the way it was.

It's no wonder I ran off half an hour before his birthday dinner because of a strange text message.

Then I met Tommy.

He was so much like Shinya that I thought I was going to hate him. I thought we would always be fighting and I would end up avoiding him too. But that wasn't what happened. I actually liked him more than anyone else for a long time. And all the while, I tried not to think about why I liked him and not Shinya.

But the Digital World has a habit of slapping you in the face with your own life.

When I finally thought about it, I realized that Shinya _wasn't _that bad. It was just that he always got me in trouble with Mom - and since there weren't any adults in the Digital World for Tommy to complain to, I didn't have to force our friendship.

Somehow that made it easier.

Unfortunately, when I went home, even though I got along better with Shinya, I started to resent my parents, especially Mom. I blamed them for making me and Shinya fight – after all, they were the ones who always told me that I _had _to be nice to Shinya, that I _had _to play with Shinya, that I _had _to look out for Shinya, that…Well, you get the picture.

It wasn't until Taura got into her first fight with Ben – and I found myself scolding Taura the same way Mom scolded me – that I understood. Parents want their kids to get along. It's quieter that way for one thing, but for those of us who had a brother or sister of our own, we also want our kids to have the same kind of bond as we did. So when they fight, we try to stop them. We try to convince them that it's better to get along.

As if anyone could explain to a nine-year-old something it took us a lifetime to learn.

But we try. And if at first we don't succeed, like idiots we try, try again…

The truth is you can't force kids to be brothers. If you try, it's only going to backfire. You have to let them fight – I mean, you can step in if someone draws blood, I suppose – but let them figure out what family is on their own.

Just trust them - they'll get it right eventually.

**Takuya Kanbara, 36 years old**


	7. FOUR

(OC Alert!)

_**Brothers**_

**Four – Soccer**

I don't know that you could call me the best sister in the world.

I mean, I like my brother just fine, but…he's seven. He gets on my nerves. He thinks that since I'm a girl, I can't like the same things he does. Get this – the other day he told me to go play with my Barbies so he could have the PS4. _Barbies._ I haven't played with dolls since I was five!

Okay, yeah, I know. He's just a kid. I _know_!

But like I said, I'm not the best sister in the world. I don't hang out with Ben every moment of every day. I don't let him follow me around, or take him to the park, or buy him ice cream after school.

…Yes, I even fight with him on occasion. I'm only human.

I used to fight with him all the time, but that was when we didn't have anything in common. He likes RPGs and racing games; I like action/adventure games and shooters. He likes comedies; I like horror movies. (And if Ben tries to tell you I like romances, don't believe him.)

Last year, we finally found something we both like: soccer.

It's a funny story, actually. Dad's the soccer coach at my school, and this year I was captain of the girl's team. But Ben's never wanted to play – not in gym class, not on weekends with his friends, not at family reunions, even though two of our cousins are his age. Dad used to bug him about it every time someone pulled out a soccer ball, but Mom made him stop. Says it upsets Ben or something.

It was a Tuesday, the first day of soccer practice for the boys' team, so Dad stayed at school until dinner, and Mom was on duty. That left me home alone with Ben. I was bored and Ben was hogging the TV, and I decided I wanted to kick a ball around for a while. But Mom has this dumb rule that I can't go outside without Ben when I'm watching him. She says I won't be able to hear him scream if he gets hurt, but our house isn't that big, and since it was a nice day, we had all the windows open.

So I went outside. I made sure to stick close to the window, and trust me; I could hear the annoying Chihuahua-like voice of the cleric from his RPG very, _very_ clearly. (Can you believe people actually get _paid_ for talking like that?) I heard him turn the game off and assumed he was putting in another one, hopefully one with better voice acting.

I dribbled the ball a few times, then nailed it with a kick that could have gotten past a world-class goalie.

…You know, Ben would make a _great _goalie, if only he learned to use his hands instead of his face…

He wasn't hurt (too bad), but it took ten minutes and a bowl of ice cream to get him to stop crying. I was afraid he was going to tell Mom, so I made a deal with him. I'd let him kick the ball at me as many times as he wanted if he didn't tell Mom and Dad that I hit him.

And you know, he was actually pretty good, for a first grader.

Somehow him kicking at me turned into me teaching him soccer, and one afternoon turned into two, and then afternoons became weekends and pretty soon he was playing with his friends after school. I promised to help him this summer, and he's even going to join the team next year.

Dad still doesn't know how I did it.

Ever since then, Ben and I have gotten along better. Of course, now that summer's here, I can't use homework as an excuse to get away from him when he gets annoying.

Yeah. We'll see how it goes.

**Taura Kanbara, 11 years old**

**(Another OC from Redux: the Warrior of Water.)**


	8. THREE

_**Brothers**_

**Three – Wishes**

I always wanted a brother.

Growing up an only child, with a single mother who struggled to raise me, I thought that maybe if I had someone…Someone to help me with my chores; someone to help me take care of Mama…Then maybe things would be better.

I felt so alone back then. Every day I walked myself to school, sat by myself at lunch, and left my classmates behind as I hurried home to finish my chores and start dinner before Mama got off work. I kept wishing – if only I had more time, I could join a club. If only I wasn't so shy, I could make friends in the brief moments between classes.

If only I had a brother, I wouldn't even need friends.

It was a dream I never expected to come true. I tried to console myself with empty rationalizations: Mama didn't make enough to support two children, and I'd rather be lonely than load more stress on her.

I told myself I had what I needed…Now I wonder if I ever really believed it.

After I found out about Kouji, everything fell to pieces. Far from being a source of strength and comfort, my brother only reinforced my isolation. He didn't know about me, probably didn't _want _to know about me. I might have been happier if I'd ignored him, too.

But I couldn't help it. I'd dreamed about a brother for so long that I'd become obsessed, and I spent time I didn't have following him, imagining our first meeting so many times I sometimes forgot it was only in my head.

Again I wished – if I had more time, I could wait for the perfect moment to reveal myself. If I had more courage, I could just get it over with.

If he would just look my way, I wouldn't need to say a word. He would know.

Our actual meeting was nowhere near so simple. It wasn't painless, wasn't peaceful. He didn't know me at a glance. Drowning in my own darkness, I lost sight of my lifelong dream. I said I had what I needed, but knew it was a lie.

I needed my brother.

Maybe I was just scared. Scared that he wouldn't have room for me in his perfect life. Scared that after all my dreaming, having a brother wouldn't live up to my expectations.

I was wrong on both accounts, of course. Kouji's life was far from perfect, and once we finally met, he did far more than make room for a stranger who shared his blood. I didn't fully appreciate his willingness to open up to me at first; it was the only way I'd ever known him. But later, after we returned to Earth, Takuya told me how Kouji was at first, how much he changed after I showed up.

It turns out I wasn't the only one who needed a brother.

Having a brother wasn't exactly how I pictured it, but I guess that's to be expected. I thought of a brother as a magical quick-fix, an easy out to all my problems and all my pain. My imaginary brother was like a security blanket – an object of comfort, without feelings or thoughts of its own.

But sometimes it was Kouji who needed me to be the big brother I wasn't always ready to be. Sometimes I needed to stop being selfish and help him.

It took some time for me to learn what it meant to _be _a brother, and not just _have _one. After all, there's no such thing as one brother; there's always two. It's about more than just what I want; it's a relationship, and relationships take work. But trust me. It's worth it.

**Kouichi Kimura, 36 years old**


	9. TWO

(OC Alert!)

_**Brothers**_

**Two – Mistakes**

What does it mean to be a brother?

I thought I knew, once, but just wanting someone to be your brother doesn't make it true.

When we were kids, we didn't get to spend all that much time together, since we lived in different cities. The only time we had was during school breaks – but we made it count. We did everything together, from board games to hide-and-seek to telling scary stories. He always had the best stories – the only ones that could make me really, truly scared – but I made up for it by finding the best hiding places.

Even when we hung out with our friends, it was always the two of us together – inseparable. The twins, everyone called us.

And I believed it.

Now…I don't know. I hardly know him anymore. He changed when Grandma died, withdrew into himself; stopped laughing the way he used to.

He stopped being my brother.

Maybe he never was. Being a brother for two or three weeks out of the year is one thing, but being a brother full-time…I don't know if that's possible. Maybe it's something you just have to be born to.

That's the worst part, I guess – not knowing why he changed, or whether he was pretending from the beginning. There was a time where I would have sworn on my life what we shared was real.

Maybe I've changed, too.

Sometimes I wish I had a brother – a real brother – someone who couldn't up and decide to turn his back on me. Sometimes I think I would be happier that way, if I could have enjoyed his company every day instead of just occasionally.

But if I had a brother, would I have been as close to my cousin as I was? We may have lost what we had, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. To wish that we'd never been that close would be a betrayal, and I can't betray him, even if he already betrayed me.

It's been three years now, and it still hurts when he ignores me. I avoid him when I can, spend all my time with my other friends, but my dad doesn't approve, and sometimes I get stuck with my cousin. I don't know why our parents bother anymore. Neither of us wants to be together, and if they keep trying to force it, we're only going to get into a fight.

But you can bet I won't be the one to start it. Let Naoko stoop to speaking to me. Let _him _be the one to disappoint his parents. Let _him _be the one who finally kills whatever remains of our former friendship. I'm not letting him blame me for what he did.

After all, I didn't choose to stop being his brother.

You asked me what it means to be a brother, and I'm not sure I can answer. Maybe there's nothing special about a brother. Maybe all it is, is a definition, a word to describe the blood you share. Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with a bond.

Or maybe I just don't understand.

**Jomei Minamoto, 12 years old**

**(Another OC from ATTWT: Redux, and the Warrior of Earth.)**


	10. ONE

_**Brothers**_

**One – The Unknown**

You might say my perspective on brothers is…unique.

I grew up an only child, a loner at school, a boy who preferred to be on his own. Maybe it was due in part to having a single parent. I had more responsibility than most kids my age, and less time alone with my father. I had a few friends at school but wasn't really close to any of them.

And then my dad remarried.

She was young and friendly, a pretty woman who did all she could to make my life comfortable. She stayed out of my way when I was in a bad mood, made my favorite foods when I had a bad day, even bought me a new guitar for my birthday one year.

I suppose it could have been worse.

But Dad insisted I call her "Mom," even though he knew that I still ached for the birth mother I'd never known. He truly loved his new wife, I think, and really wanted her to be a part of the family.

My single greatest fear in those days was that I would soon have a new brother.

I was so used to being an only child, to not having to put up with a whiny little brother or a bossy older one, that I wouldn't have wanted a brother even if my real mom had somehow walked back into my life. I _certainly _didn't want a half brother to take over the house and get me shoved to the edges of the family.

…It's strange to remember the way I used to dread having a brother – now that I have one and all.

We met three years after my dad remarried, when I was called into the Digital World and began my quest for answers. He stepped into my life at the worst possible time; I was already frustrated with Takuya's imbecilic plans and didn't need a new enemy to worry about. But there he was: darkness. My antithesis. I hated and feared him from the moment we met.

And then he came to me in Sakkakumon, shoved my family problems in my face, forced me to deal with them.

I don't think he expected me to forgive them. He was already scared to face me, hurt by our father's betrayal, angry at the lies our lives were built upon. I think a part of him wanted to make me hate my own parents so that there would be room for him in my life.

Instead, I accepted the family I had, and in so doing I shut him out completely.

My tenuous new contentment was shattered when he told me who he was. I had accepted a new mother, but I still wasn't ready for a brother.

In the years since then, I've sometimes wondered if my own fears contributed to Duskmon's creation. I was afraid of my brother – of the change and uncertainty he brought, as well as of his current form – and when I found myself battling him, I realized that for the first time I had no clue what I should do, or even what I _wanted_ to do.

It's a feeling I never forgot, a feeling that resurfaced from time to time after we went home. I don't handle uncertainty well – not when it's in me. Oh, sure, I can walk into the unknown without batting an eyelash, but I don't like being indecisive. Every time I face that kind of uncertainty, I freeze. I froze in the battle with Duskmon. I froze when Kouichi sacrificed himself during our battle with Lucemon.

I froze when my birth mother walked into the hospital Kouichi had been taken to. That was the first time I can remember being so terrified that I ran away from anything. How was I supposed to face her? How was I supposed to face my father?

I almost didn't go home that night, and when I did I froze at the sight of my father and step-mother. I'd forgotten it was their anniversary.

Finding a brother brought an abundance of uncertainty where I had once been in control. It scared me at first, scared me so much that I didn't meet my birth mother for three weeks, didn't tell my father about Kouichi for over a month.

But the more I came to know my brother, the more I found myself enjoying the surprises. Having a brother was an adventure – not quite as life-threatening as our adventure in the Digital World, but exciting nonetheless.

I used to be scared at the thought of having a brother, but now I realize it was what I needed all along.

**Kouji Minamoto, 36 years old**

**And there you have it. The last of the Warriors. The first chapter of "And Then There Were Ten: Redux" (the next-gen fic featuring Taura, Jomei, Kado, and Naoko) will be up tomorrow!**

**In other news, I'm officially moved back into college (thus the late update). Fun times...lol Until tomorrow, thanks for reading!**

**~Avery  
**


End file.
